


The witch

by ThatRedBean



Category: Original Work
Genre: I actually LOVE this, Still love it, This was a prompt from my creative writing class, i wanna share it, it’s only a paragraph tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRedBean/pseuds/ThatRedBean
Summary: The Witch of West High





	The witch

Mischa hated all of them. They all were so good and angelic, never a hair nor pinkie out of place. It made them feel artificial and fake, too perfect. So when she, of all people, pulled the biggest chalk bomb prank of the century in the middle of passing time it was surprising but not too surprising. It was _glorious_. A cloud of puke green and pink covered everything and everyone. She felt like a goddess among sheep, her laughter parted them like Moses did the Red Sea. She skipped all the way to the office, oblivious to the daggers being stared at in her direction. She looked like she just had killed a man if you didn’t know better. She faced the board with something akin to a insane grin on her face. They expelled her almost instantaneously. As she walked out of the school, her cackling stained the halls. After all she was the _witch of West High..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> Comment what you think and till next time.
> 
> ~ThatRedBean


End file.
